


"Sea - not good idea!"

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [10]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2017/2018 season, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: After 2018 Worlds, Shoma deserves some rest. Javi takes him to a beach. How will Shoma survive?
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Shoma Uno
Series: Quarantink 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	"Sea - not good idea!"

**Author's Note:**

> Part 10 of quarantink challenge - prompt: sea

"You are the best," Javi cupped Shoma's face into his hands and kissed him on the forehead.

"Nathan better," Shoma protested but Javi wasn't listening.

"You are the best and I love you so much, now you deserve some rest."

"Rest, yes," Shoma frowned gesturing at his ankle.

"We'll go on a nice little vacation, to the beach, the sun will do you only good," Javi told him about their plans excitedly.

"Beach?" Shoma asked uncertainly.

"Yes, miles and miles of warm sandy beaches, the sun, sea and us."

"Sea!" Shoma finally understood. "Not good idea. Not."

"But why cariňo?"

"I not have clothes for that," Shoma announced.

"No problem I have tons of trunks."

"I know," Shoma smirked.

"I can borrow you some."

"You two time big."

"Don't exaggerate," Javi laughed. "We can buy something if you insist."

Shoma sighed unhappily.

..............................................................................................................

.............................................................................................................

"Isn't it beautiful? It makes me so happy to be here. With you," Javi smiled his sunshine smile.

"Is..."

Javi hummed approvingly but Shoma hadn't finished. "Is... _scary_."

"Let's just run into the sea."

"No!" Shoma yelled. "Only if you want me drown."

"Shoma?! You can't swim??"

Shoma nodded in embarrassment.

"You should've said something. I'll teach you."


End file.
